A Taste Of Buttercream
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis se rend dans une boulangerie et déguste un délicieux pain au chocolat. Puis il rencontre Harry, le boulanger qui travaille ici...


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Contient un lemon.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Entrant dans la petite boulangerie, je fus immédiatement accueilli par l'odeur alléchante des délices fraichement cuits : chocolat, cannelle, vanille, en concurrence avec l'odeur du pain croustillant. Je fus agréablement surpris par le cadre, c'était un café chaleureux et accueillant, rempli de pâtisseries délicieuses, muffins, biscuits, pains et gâteaux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sourit lorsque j'approchais.

« -Bonjour, bienvenue au W Mandeville ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'adorerais une tasse de café et un pain au chocolat, s'il vous plait, répondis-je. »

La fille désigna une table et m'apporta rapidement mon café et mon pain au chocolat. Je me jetai immédiatement dessus, coupa un morceau avec mes doigts et le mangea avec délectation. C'était délicieux et je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement, appréciant le beurre, la pâte feuilletée et l'onctuosité du chocolat presque amer.

Je levai les yeux pour voir la jeune fille sourire à mon plaisir évident.

« -Je suppose que vous aimez, monsieur ?

-Peut-être devrais-je me confesser pour ça. »

Quand elle me regarda, confuse, je lui expliquai.

« -Je veux dire, manger ce pain au chocolat me donne l'impression d'avoir un orgasme dans la bouche. »

J'entendis un rire derrière moi et je sentis les cheveux de ma nuque s'hérisser. Bougeant sur mon siège, je me retournai pour voir le plus beau mec que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses cheveux bouclés lui donnaient un air sauvage et priaient pour que je passe mes mains dedans. Ses joues avaient l'air d'être taillées dans le marbre, et sa bouche était pleine et presque boudeuse, et ses yeux… Ses yeux me transperçaient. Ils avaient des nuances incroyables de vert et tenaient mon regard, comme s'ils cherchaient mon âme. Je léchai mes lèvres, en espérant ne pas avoir de miettes errantes dessus, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Son regard était toujours encré dans le mien lorsqu'il dit.

« -C'est toujours agréable d'entendre parler de quelque chose qui m'est déjà arrivée… »

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour parler à la serveuse, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'étudier le reste de son être. Ses bras étaient bien définis, et je remarquai furtivement un tatouage sous sa chemise, mais je ne le voyais pas suffisamment pour déterminer le dessin.

Il se tourna vers moi, me touchant en un regard, et sourit.

« -Désolé. Je suis Harry, je suis un des boulangers ici. Et vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Louis, répondis-je simplement. »

Il sourit encore, une étincelle rayonnante dans les yeux. Quand il me serra la main, une secousse de pur désir me traversa et mon estomac se serra d'anticipation. L'homme était beaucoup trop chaud pour être réellement bien.

« -Ca vous dérange si je m'assois avec vous le temps de ma pause ? »

J'ai hochai la tête et il s'assit en face de moi. Je pris un autre morceau de pain au chocolat, extrêmement gêné d'être seul avec lui. J'étais sorti du placard depuis des années, et je n'avais jamais eu de mal à flirter avec quelqu'un, mais quelque chose au sujet d'Harry me perturbait complètement.

Je pris la dernière bouchée dans ma bouche et l'entendis dire.

« -Si tu suces le chocolat sur tes doigts une fois de plus, je ne serais pas tenu responsable de ce que je pourrais te faire. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, surpris par son aveu, mais tout d'un coup, je me sentis beaucoup plus confiant. Je le regardai dans les yeux et léchai délibérément mes doigts pour enlever toute trace de pain au chocolat, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

« -Putain, murmura-t-il. »

Je souris largement.

« -Mm, peut-être, répondis-je. »

J'étais pratiquement sûr de l'avoir entendu gémir.

« -Nous fermons à 17h aujourd'hui, mais je resterai ici plus longtemps, finir quelques trucs, dit-il, laissant la balle dans mon camp. »

Je me suis finalement éloigné de tout durant cette journée, impatient de retrouver Harry. J'arrivai au café vers 17h30. La porte était fermée, et les lumières de l'avant étaient éteintes, mais je distinguai une faible lueur provenant de l'arrière. Espérant qu'Harry soit toujours là, je frappai à la porte. Rien. J'attendis une minute, puis frappai une deuxième fois.

Je devenais nerveux. Je ne m'engageai jamais dans les coups d'un soir et je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Harry attendait de moi. Je savais que mon attirance pour lui était plus forte que ce que je n'avais jamais connu. Je frappai une troisième fois, et étais sur le point de partir lorsque je le vis se précipiter par la porte arrière. Il me sourit et son sourire éclaira son visage. Je réalisai alors que peut importe les attentes d'Harry, j'étais prêt à le suivre n'importe où.

Il se dirigea vers moi et je remarquai qu'il marchait avec une telle grâce que ça le rendait insupportablement sexy. C'était un homme vraiment à l'aise avec son corps, et la confiance qui émanait de lui le rendait plus chaud encore. Il débloqua la porte et l'ouvrit.

« -Tu es venu, dit-il en souriant.

-Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient de très bons pains au chocolat ici, répondis-je en un sourire narquois.

-Oh, et bien nous sommes fermés pour ça, s'exclama-t-il en fermant pour plaisanter la porte sur moi. »

J'avançai ma main pour l'arrêter.

« -Bien sûr, mais je pourrais essayer autre chose.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser passer. »

En m'avançant, je frôlai son bras et ce simple contact mit mon sang en feu. Je le voulais comme jamais je n'avais voulu quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour verrouiller la porte et je me tins derrière lui, sans le toucher, mais suffisamment prêt pour deviner l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui. J'approchai mon nez de son cou et soufflai. Je fus presque submergé par le parfum de vanille, de cannelle, et son odeur.

« -Ca sent merveilleusement bon ici, chuchotai-je à son oreille. »

Je vis que sa main serrait suffisamment fort les clés pour que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Il tourna la clé, lentement et se retourna vers moi.

« -Attends d'avoir gouté, ricana-t-il. »

Il marcha devant moi et se dirigea vers l'arrière.

« -Tu viens ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule parce que je n'avais pas encore bougé.

-J'arrive, murmurai-je à moi-même, avant de le suivre. »

J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses fesses, enveloppées dans son slim taille basse. Je commençais à me sentir dur à cette vision.

Je le suivis dans la cuisine. De la musique sortait d'un Ipod posé sur un plan de travail. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf une grande surface près de la porte peinte en noir, une sorte de tableau géant. Les appareils et les comptoirs étaient en inox étincelant, sauf une table en marbre pour travailler la pâte, et une table en bois, sur laquelle étaient posé un gâteau partiellement glacé sur un piédestal, un grand bol à côté.

Je pris un moment pour me promener dans la cuisine, appréciant la manière dont tout était rangé, ayant l'impression d'entrer dans l'univers d'Harry. Du coup de l'œil, je pouvais le voir appuyé contre un comptoir, ses mains reposant contre le bord, me regardant arpenter son domaine. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« -Pourquoi la pâtisserie ? »

Il grogna.

« -Ma mère adore cuisiner, et j'ai grandi en l'aidant dans la cuisine. C'était évident de trouver un emploi ici quand j'ai eu quinze ans. J'ai adoré travailler ici et je suis resté depuis.

-Et bien, si ta mère t'a enseigné comment faire des pains au chocolat comme celui que j'ai mangé ce matin, elle a vraiment bien réussi son travail ! »

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers la table en bois. Il prit une spatule et commença à mélanger le chocolat dans le bol. Adroitement, il l'étala sur le haut du gâteau, tournant le piédestal pour revêtir uniformément la préparation sur le gâteau. Il me regarda.

« -Tu veux essayer ? demanda-t-il, indiquant d'un signe de tête le gâteau.

-Tu veux que je glace un gâteau ? Et si je rate ?

-Et bien, je rattraperais. Viens. »

Je me mis devant le gâteau et il me donna la spatule, puis se plaça derrière moi, un peu sur la droite. Avec sa main sur la mienne, il plongea la spatule dans le chocolat et guida ma main sur le gâteau.

« -C'est une ganache au chocolat, expliqua-t-il tandis que nous étalions la substance sur les côtés. »

Il s'approcha, et posa sa main gauche sur ma taille, puis continua d'appliquer la ganache sur le gâteau. Ses hanches frôlèrent mes fesses lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus et mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Puis, soudain, il s'éloigna.

« -Maintenant, nous devons le mettre au réfrigérateur, pour qu'il durcisse un peu. »

Il prit habilement le gâteau et le déposa dans un des grands réfrigérateurs. Il revint à moi et me retira la spatule des mains, faisant couler une partie de la ganache sur ses doigts.

« -Tu en as sur la main, dis-je, la saisissant et la portant à ma bouche. »

J'entendis son souffle se couper tandis que je le regardai dans les yeux. Je commençai à lécher lentement chacun de ses doigts, faisant tournoyer ma langue autour, les glissant dans ma bouche, les suçant pour les rendre propre, avant de relâcher sa main avec un bruit de succion. Ses yeux étaient devenus foncés, presque sauvages. Il s'approcha plus près de moi, trempa ses doigts dans le chocolat et les porta à ma bouche.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment pu goûter la ganache, dit-il. »

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lui, mais au lieu de placer ses doigts dans ma bouche, il préféra barbouiller mes lèvres et mon menton.

« -Oups, laisse-moi faire… »

Il se pencha et je vis la pointe de sa langue retracer un chemin le long de mon menton jusqu'au coin de ma bouche. Il me regarda un instant, s'assurant que j'étais d'accord, puis appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, la nettoyant de tout chocolat, avant d'approfondir un vrai baiser.

Ses lèvres charnues étaient ce que j'imaginais, douces et fortes en même temps, exigeant le contrôle. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et l'approchai plus près de moi, j'ouvris la bouche et le laissai m'explorer. Mes doigts emmêlaient ses cheveux et je me penchai contre la table de travail quand Harry s'appuya contre moi, ses hanches minces orientées en avant, pressant son membre dur contre le mien. Je serrai ses cheveux et gémit à la sensation de friction qu'Harry me prodiguait. Je rompis le baiser, reprenant mon souffle.

« -Putain, Harry…, murmurai-je. »

Je me reculai un peu et le regardai.

« -Je ne suis habituellement pas comme ça. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas les coups d'un soir, soupirai-je.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il. Mais il y a quelque chose entre nous, Louis. Dis-moi que tu le ressens aussi, s'il te plait…

-Oui…, chuchotai-je. Je le sens aussi. »

Il y avait un lien entre nous. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais expliquer, quelque chose que je ne pouvais décrire. Mais il était là, flagrant, exigeant, imparable.

Ses mains saisirent mes hanches, me tirant à lui tandis que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou, me faisant perdre tous mes sens lorsqu'il passa sa langue derrière mon oreille. Putain, je le voulais. Je tirai sur son tablier et dit.

« -Enlève. »

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant de se reculer.

Cette fois, il me regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il enlevait lentement son tablier. Je l'attins rapidement et agrippa le col de sa chemise, la tirant vers le haut. Il sourit et leva les bras, me permettant de la lui retirer. Son corps était un ravissement. Défini, mais pas trop musclé, avec un magnifique V plongeant vers son jean. Je tirai Harry à moi pour un autre baiser pendant que ma main libre cherchait le bol de ganache.

Je rompis le baiser et trainai mes doigts couverts de chocolat sur sa gorge et ses clavicules, avant de me pencher et de lécher mon œuvre. Alors que je répétai mon action, encerclant ses tétons et faisant parcourir mes doigts sur son ventre, je l'entendis gémir. Sa main s'enfonça dans mes cheveux, appuyant ma bouche plus durement sur son torse, jusqu'à ce que je le morde, le taquinant avec mes dents. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cria.

« -Putain, Louis ! »

Ses hanches s'avancèrent, me cherchant. Je tombai à genoux devant lui, déboutonnai rapidement son jean et le baissa, pour découvrir qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Son sexe était beau, grand. Je levai les yeux vers Harry avant d'envelopper une main autour de lui et de le caresser, me délectant de la sensation de ma main glissant sur la peau chaude, douce sur la dureté. Ma langue glissa dehors, capturant l'humidité à son extrémité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à son goût, avant de glisser ma bouche sur lui et de l'emmener en moi. Je montais et descendait, le taquinant avec ma langue, tout en caressant la base de son sexe. Je l'avalai une fois de plus, et sur le chemin du retour, je pressai ma langue sur la grosse veine sur la partie inférieure de son érection, je le sentis se crisper, ses mains se faufilant dans mes cheveux. J'encerclai son gland avec ma langue une fois de plus, et pendant que je le regardai, je glissai vers le bas, à l'endroit où ma main était, je détendis ma gorge et le suçais jusqu'à sa base. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation de son sexe glissant dans ma gorge. Je sentis sa main serrer un peu plus mes cheveux lorsque je tourbillonnais ma langue autour de lui.

« -Louis, je ne vais durer longtemps si tu continues à faire ça. »

Je gémis en réponse, et continuai mes vas-et-viens, cherchant désespérément à le goûter.

« -Putain, Louis, je vais venir…, m'avertit-il. »

J'attrapai ses cuisses et le poussai plus profondément dans ma gorge, passant outre le réflexe nauséeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Je le sentis se déverser dans ma gorge et je reculai un peu pour recueillir sa semence sur ma langue, la goûtant. Je profitai de la sensation de son sexe se contractant encore, lorsque la dernière vague de son orgasme le submergea.

Enfin, je le sortis de ma bouche, et il se mit à genoux devant moi, me tirant à lui pour un baiser brûlant. Il gémit lorsqu'il goûta sa propre saveur et ses mains se faufilèrent sur le bas de mon dos, sous ma chemise et la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau était comme un feu brûlant de la manière la plus spectaculaire et érotique qu'il soit. Il remonta ses mains sur le devant de ma chemise et la déboutonna, puis la poussa sur mes épaules, la faisant tomber au sol.

« -Tu es beau, murmura-t-il, avant d'embrasser mon torse. »

Il se leva et m'entraina avec lui, puis il attint mon jean et déboucla ma ceinture.

Il retira rapidement ma ceinture et fit sauter le bouton du jean, avant d'en baisser la fermeture éclair. Ses doigts me taquinèrent, frôlant l'élastique de mon boxer, puis saisirent les bords du tissu et m'arrachèrent mon pantalon et mon boxer en même temps. Il glissa le long de mon corps, qu'il embrassa, en évitant soigneusement les endroits où je le désirai le plus. Je retirai rapidement mes chaussures et il m'aida à enlever mon jean et mon caleçon qu'il jeta plus loin. Il embrassa et lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis mordilla ma hanche, avant de laisser glisser sa langue jusque mes épaules. Son corps était pressé contre le mien, torse contre torse, peau contre peau. Son sexe était dur et fier à nouveau, il le frotta contre le mien et je gémis. Il rit doucement dans mon cou.

« -Viens ici… dit-il. »

Il me poussa vers la table et appuya sa main contre ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que je sois couché à plat. Il grimpa après moi et s'assit à califourchon sur ma taille.

« -Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer. »

Il attrapa une poche à douille à proximité et la remplit de ganache du bol, et dessina sur mon torse avec le chocolat. Je ne pouvais pas voir les dessins qu'il faisait, seulement sentir le contact, petites touches de chocolat.

Je regardai son visage alors qu'il travaillait, et il était si étonnant. Une ou deux fois, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, concentré sur quelque chose en particulier, lui donnant l'air plus jeune, plus innocent qu'il ne l'était. Il se déplaça le long de mon corps, encerclant mon nombril, décorant mes hanches, avant de se mettre à travailler sur mon sexe tendu. Si je pensais que la sensation de la ganache sur mon torse était intime, celle du chocolat sur mon pénis était indescriptible. Mes hanches avancèrent de leur propre gré, mon recherchant une sorte de soulagement dans la délicieuse torture d'Harry.

Il s'assit sur ses talons entre mes jambes et murmura.

« -Tu es tellement beau… Attends, dit-il en se remettant debout. »

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un appareil photo Polaroid dans les mains.

« -S'il te plait. Je veux que tu voies ça. »

J'hochai la tête silencieusement, et il prit deux photos avant d'attendre leur développement, puis il remonta sur la table.

« -Putain, tu es tellement beau, Louis… Et maintenant ? Maintenant, je vais te manger. »

Et il se mit à faire exactement cela.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps j'ai passé à me contorsionner et à me tortiller sous sa langue et ses lèvres, quand il léchait toute trace de chocolat sur mon corps. Il attint mon sexe couvert de chocolat. Il me regarda quand il se baissa pour aspirer l'extrémité, pas plus. Je criai, le besoin frénétique de sa bouche sur moi, mon sexe tendu était incroyablement dur et douloureux. Il le lécha et le suça pour enlever la ganache, mais jamais assez pour me permettre de jouir. Finalement, il s'arrêta et remonta à moi pour m'embrasser passionnément.

« -Je veux te voir. Je veux te sentir venir quand je serais en toi, dit-il.

-Oui, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je, hors de mon esprit, tout dans le besoin. »

Je le voulais juste en moi. Je pris sa main et léchai chacun de ses doigts en une invitation muette. Il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau, je sentis sa main entre mes jambes, ses doigts humides me caressant. Il en glissa un en moi et me pénétra lentement avec. Après quelques minutes, il ajouta un second, s'assurant que j'étais suffisamment lubrifié et étiré, tout en m'embrassant et en chuchotant.

« -Je ne peux pas attendre d'être en toi… »

Il se rassit entre mes jambes et me souleva par les hanches. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, l'attirant à moi. Il se guida lui-même à mon entrée, et me regarda une fois de plus pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, il poussa lentement jusqu'à ce que son gland glisse en moi.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il. »

Je devinai à la tension dans sa voix qu'il combattait le désir de s'enfoncer profondément en moi.

« -Putain, oui, sifflai-je, utilisant mes jambes pour l'attirer plus près, le poussant plus loin en moi. »

Il saisit mes hanches, calmant mes mouvements, nous obligeant à aller lentement et me rendant complètement fou. Dans et hors, lentement, lentement, poussant chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi complet.

« -Harry, mon dieu, Harry, s'il te plait, suppliai-je, sans même savoir ce que je voulais de plus. »

Et puis il commença à bouger. Ses coups étaient puissants et forts, et il frappa ma prostate à chaque fois.

« -Louis, tu es tellement serré, putain…, murmura-t-il, levant mes hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément encore. »

La sensation de lui si profond en moi, chaque va-et-vient me caressant parfaitement de l'intérieur, me fit presque venir avant même qu'il me touche. Il se pencha, et passa ses doigts autour de mon sexe palpitant, il commença à me masturber : j'étais ferme, délibéré, parfait.

« -Viens pour moi, Louis, viens pour moi. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Trois caresses et le son de sa voix exigeant mon orgasme, et j'étais parti. Je criai, un son sauvage de pur plaisir, me déversant sur mon ventre et mon torse.

« -Oh, putain, Harry, gémis-je, me contractant convulsivement autour de lui. »

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour nous ancrer ensemble, et se pencha en avant, posant son autre main à côté de ma tête pour soutenir son poids, tandis qu'il s'enfoncer brutalement en moi avant de finalement jouir, ses hanches légèrement saccadées quand il cria et se répandit en moi.

Un seul mot.

« -Louis ! »

Quand les derniers soubresauts de son orgasme furent calmés, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, respectueusement.

« -Merci…, chuchota-t-il. »

Quand il se retira, je me sentis vide. Je glissai de la table et attrapai mes vêtements, ne voulant pas le quitter, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite. Harry m'attrapa par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, posant ses lèvres contre ma nuque.

« -Ne t'en vas pas. »

Je souris. Je me retournai dans ses bras et dis en plaisantant.

« -J'aimerais rester, mais je ne pense pas qu'une nuit sur la table de travail soit vraiment confortable. »

Il rit de ce rire chaleureux que je commençais à aimer, et dit.

« -Mon appartement est juste en bas de la rue.

-Dans ce cas…, répondis-je, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, déjà dépendant de ses lèvres. Je te suis, uniquement si j'ai un de ces pains au chocolat demain matin.

-Tu l'auras. »


End file.
